Build:Team - Vloxen SC
Specialized Speed Clear Team to quickly and efficiently clear Vloxen Excavations in NM or HM without the use of Cons. Team Composition / Perma Tank *2x' / 100b' / MoP / or / CTT Spirit Spammer / or / Scourger / UA Healer / or / Shutdown Finisher = Perma Tank = prof=Assassin/Elementalist Earth=12 Shadow=12+1+3 Deadly=3of ConcentrationParadox@3Form@16of Distress@16Earth@12OptionalAura@12am unstoppable!/build * First Optional should either be or . Variants prof=Elementalist/Assassin Earth=12+1+3 Shadow=12 Energy=3of ConcentrationParadox@0Form@12of Distress@12Earth@16OptionalAura@16am unstoppable!/build Equipment * Standard Perma Armor: Full Survivor with Highest affordable Vigor. * Weapons: Recommended: +5 energy Sword/Axe/Spear of enchanting with a +30 shield. Usage *Use Glyph for SF and Stoneflesh Aura to counter interrupts from Rangers. *Perma aggroes mobs and balls up on Stone Summit Zealots, Priests, Bosses. *After Boss on level 1 is killed, Perma runs to gate and zones. *Level 3 - Perma holds aggro of Zoldark's minions along with the 100B warriors. Counters *Interrupts from Warriors/Rangers *Not keeping SF and Armor of Earth/Mental Block up *Not keeping Stoneflesh Aura up as much as possible. *Knockdowns = 2x 100 Blade Warrior = prof=warrior/assassin Sword=12+1+3 strength=10+1 tactics=8of SuperiorityGreat Justice!Blades@16ChargeThe Limit!@8AttackOptionalAm Unstoppable!/build * Optional skill is up to player. Possible skills include: , for Bosses/Zealouts Equipment * Armor: Highest AL with highest Vigor rune. * Weapons: +5/+30 sword with any shield. Usage *Typical 100B warrior. MoP or Perma calls target and 100B Death Charge in for spike. *For level 3 - Must hold Minion's of Zoldark aggro = MoP Necro = prof=Necromancer/Assassin curses=12+1+3 soul=10+1 deadly=8Promise@9of Pain@17Feast@12OptionalBarbs@17Ural's Hammer!"Vanguard Assassin SupportHim!"/build * Optional: Player's choice. * Suggested: or * Consider dropping for another damage skill or enchantment removal like Equipment * Armor: Any * Weapons: 20/20 set or any Usage *When Perma pings Grasping Earth, call a target (Priority being Zealouts, Priests, Bosses, Gnashers) with Mark Of Pain. Standard MoP usage. = CTT Spirit Master = prof=ritualist/paragon Channeling=12+1+3 Command=12 Communing=3of SpiritsBloodsongVampirismOptionalBondSpirits (Luxon)Back!Touch This!/build * Suggest either or depending on energy Pool. Equipment * Armor: Highest AL with Highest affordable Vigor * Weapons: 20/20 Channeling or staff. If Paragon primary, must have staff at all times for energy. Variants prof=paragon/ritualist Channeling=12 Command=10+1+3 Leadership=6of Spirits@12Bloodsong@12VampirismOptionalBond@12Spirits (Luxon)Back!@14Touch This!@14/build Usage *Spirit spam Zealouts, healers, Bosses after 100B's run in. Keep CTT up while group is on 3rd level. **Important: While fighting Zoldark and his 6 minions, run around the minions but still within earshot of the 100B's and Perma. Spam CTT as often as possible while having spirits attack Zoldark. = Scourger = prof=Monk/Any Smiting=12+1+3 Protection=9 Divine=9sacrifice@16Optionalof honor@16MartyrSpirit@16bondHands@9Rebirth Signet/build * or if / * for KD on Warriors. Very helpful on 2nd floor against the Necromancer Boss Equipment * Armor: Full Radiant/Attunement Armor with highest Vigor rune. * Weapons: 20/20 Smiting set or a 20% Enchanting Staff Usage * Maintain SoH on both Warriors. * Maintain Balthazar's Spirit and Essence Bond on the Perma Tank at all times. * If you brought Scourge Healing, cast on Zealouts, bosses, leftovers. * For Level 3: * Cast Shielding Hands on Perma every group before aggro. * Use Martyr after Perma aggroes, he WILL be dazed. * At Zoldark: keep casting Scourge Sacrifice on Zoldark and Shielding hands on the Perma. *If you brought Frozen Soil: Use it at every major Boss group excluding level 3. = UA Healer = prof=monk/any Healing=12+1 Divine=12+3 AuraBondSpiritof LifePartyHexSoulWhisper/build Equipment * Armor: Full Survivor Set * Weapons: 20% Healing Enchanting Staff Usage *Maintain UA on yourself at all times. *Maintain Essence Bond on the perma at all times for energy management. *Res 100B if necessary. *For level 3: Keep casting Patient Spirit and Healing Whisper on the perma, while healing the 100B if they draw aggro. * Important: Always stay out of aggro of tanks, especially on level 3. You WILL draw aggro from undead. = Shutdown Finisher = Purpose of this position is to finish off any remaining Healers (Zealouts, priests, Bosses) while providing support for the 100B. Examples include: Mesmer/Any prof=Mesmer/any Fast=12+1 Domination=12+1+3Instability@13Backfire@16Empathy@16Vanguard Assassin SupportHim!Blackout@16Guilt@16Optional/build Elementalist/Any prof=Elementalist/Any water=12 Energy=12+1+3 Earth=3Mindbenderof Magic@16Meteor@12Eruption@12Maelstrom@12of Lesser Energy@16FreezeOptional/build * * * * * * if Scourger did not bring it * Usage Finish off leftover enemies, while providing support through Wards etc